Armor Permutations
"Armor Permutations" is a feature in Halo 3, allowing the player to aesthetically customize his/her multiplayer character. Introduction Armor Permutations allows a player to customize his/her multiplayer character as either a UNSC SPARTAN-II or a Covenant Elite, and change between different helmets, shoulder pads, chest armor, and detailed colors (primary color, secondary color, and armor detail). All permutations are aesthetic only and do not change gameplay (no bonuses, increased hitboxes, etc). They were originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta hexadecimal code by modders and were confirmed to provide high levels of player customization by GamePro's June magazine issue''"Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their personas from head to toe."'' GamePro June 2007. Calculated together, there are 187,947,000 combinations for the player to choose from. Armor Permutations are unlocked by accomplishments in either the campaign or multiplayer modes of Halo 3. SPARTAN Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of SPARTAN armor permutations, with 11 helmets, 8 shoulder pieces, and 8 chest pieces for a total of 6,144 different SPARTAN armor permutation combinations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation. This excludes color variations. Helmets *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked. *'CQB:' Default Unlocked. *'EVA:' Complete Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties. *'EOD:' Complete Campaign on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect all 13 Gold and Silver skulls. *'Security:' Get all achievements in Halo 3. *'Scout:' Complete "Used Car Salesman" Achievement. *'ODST:' Complete "Spartan Graduate" Achievement. *'Mark V:' Complete "UNSC Spartan" Achievement. *'Rogue:' Complete "Spartan Officer" Achievement. *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and winners of tournements/double exp weekends. *'Flaming Helmet:' Bungie Employees only. Shoulder Pieces *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked. *'CQB:' Default Unlocked. *'EVA:' Complete The Ark on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties. *'EOD:' Complete The Ark on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect at least 9 skulls. *'Security:' Get 750 of 1000 gamerscore on Halo 3|Due to inconsistency, this armor permutation is not always given at 750, whereas there are some reports that the Security Shoulders require a minimum of 800 gamerscore, but the official guide to Halo 3 lists the requirements as 750. It has been suggested that meta-game achievements and Marathon Man are required. *'Scout:' Complete "Mongoose Mowdown" Achievement. *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and a selected few players. Chest Armor *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked. *'CQB:' Default Unlocked. *'EVA:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties. *'Hayabusa:' Collect at least 5 skulls. **'Katana' (Add-On)http://forums.xbox.com/2/15861069/ShowPost.aspx#15875841: Earn 1000 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points for Halo 3''http://www.xbox360fanboy.com/2007/09/30/the-hayabusa-saga-continues-sword-time/ *'EOD:' Complete ''Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty. *'Scout:' Complete "Too Close to the Sun" Achievement. *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and a selected few players. *'Flaming Helmet Chest Piece:' Bungie Employees only. Elite Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of Elite armor permutationshttp://flamesoffeenix.files.wordpress.com/2007/05/customarmorelites.jpg, with 5 helmets, 5 shoulder pieces, and 5 chest pieces for a total of 625 different Elite armor permutation combinations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation. Helmets *'Combat:' Default Unlocked. *'Assault:' Default Unlocked. *'Flight:' Complete Campaign on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Steppin' Razor" Achievement . *'Commando:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement. Shoulder Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked. *'Assault:' Default Unlocked. *'Flight:' Complete The Ark on legendary difficulty or "The Storm" on Legendary difficulty. *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement. *'Commando:' Unlocked automatically after Auto Update 1 was applied on February 19, 2008. Body Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked. *'Assault:' Default Unlocked. *'Flight:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Complete "Up Close and Personal" Achievement. *'Commando:' Complete "Triple Kill" Achievement. Unlocking Permutations Note that the Arbiter's armor cannot be unlocked, no matter how hard you may try. Images Human Spartans Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|The finished image of the Close Quarters Battle Armor Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|The EVA permutations finished image Image:MJOLNIR V Halo 3.jpg|The Mjolnir Mark V in Halo 3 Image:Halo-3-custom-armor.jpg|An EVA SPARTAN wielding an M6G Image:Halo3_Spartan-pistol-01.jpg|A CQB Spartan Image:Spartan Variants Ahoy.jpg|Different varieties of Spartan armor in battle Image:Blemo's Spartan.jpg|You can mix and match different armor parts to create your own Spartan as seen in this image. Image:Recon.jpg|Recon Armour Image:flaminghayabusa.jpg|Flaming Helmet Elites (Sangheili) Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|The Elite Assault armor permutation Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite combat armor permutation Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the 'Commando' Armor. Miscellaneous Image:DSCF0943.JPG|Magazine scan of most of the known armor, the Arbiter's armor is included in this picture as well. Image:Halo 3 Armor Models.jpg|Spartan and Elite armor models. Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|The "Recon" armor permutation. Image:Modhelm.jpg|MJOLNIR Mk. VI, Extravehicular, Close Quarters Battle, and the Recon armor, without the skin. Image:unknown_armor2.jpg|the pre-skin form of the E.O.D. armor "leaked" from bungie. Image:Halo_3_Customization.jpg|An example of the customization. External Links http://php.badrouter.net/bnet/ - Player Generator http://www.gruntsrus.com - Player Generator http://zaamit.com/content/h3modelgenerator.aspx - Player Generator Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Games